Twins' Trickylicious
by Daimino
Summary: Mickey brought his twin-nephews, Morty and Ferdie to pay a visit to Minnie's house. Once they got there, there's also Minnie's twin-nieces. When the kids noticed Mickey and Minnie were being romantically together, they're ended up doing something for them.


©Disney's Mickey Mouse & Friends

Mickey Mouse in,

Twins' Trickylicious

* * *

Mickey hummed as he driving with his shaking-silly red old jalopy. The twin-nephews of him, Morty and Ferdie were have fun playing a patty cake. They're going all the way to the Minnie's house. Combining excited and not being patience as soon as he wanted to get there faster. Once they're arrived at her house, he parked his car in front of her garage door. They're get off from car and went to the door to knock in. And here's reveal, once after the humble wooden door opened, a beautiful slender black mouse, Minnie Mouse.

_"Oh, hai Mickey!"_ She smile after she saw her sweet boyfriend.

He hands her a bouquet of flowers, _"Hiya, Minnie! Good day it is huh?"_ He greeted her with little shy on his face. But he glad that he could hide it, with a smile.

_"I say, it's a lovely day. And flowers~ thank you,"_ She said, giving him a warm smile as she take the bouquet from him. _"So, what are you up to by coming here?"_ She asked him nicely, with another great smile on her faces. Mickey sure is love her greatest smile. It cheers the entire world for him.

_"Well, you see, I'm just came here to see someone who I adores so much that she is in front of me now and smiling at me hehehe,"_ His reply makes her smiles more. Mickey couldn't resist her smile at this time. _"But I'm not here by myself, I got my little nephews here! Morty, Ferdi,"_ told to her, as he pulled the twins for her.

She kneel down and cares their each other's head, _"Ahh, it's been a long time I haven't seen you two before, Morty and Ferdie,"_ The boys chuckles and grinned as they really likes it when Minnie cares their head, lovingly. _"Say, y'all wanna come in?"_ she asked them after she stood up, open the door widely.

Mickey smiles after watching her gal being so kind towards his nephews. He replied, _"That's the reason we're come here."_

_"Why, just bring yourself in then,"_ She giggled before she take a couple steps back to let them in. _"Make yourself at home._

_"Ah… the feels never changes,"_ he said as he took a breath after reached inside the house.

_"And it never will,"_ She replied.

_"Anyway, how's Figaro? I don't see him around,"_ He asked to her, wonderily.

_"Well, he's maybe take a nap for a while_," she replied as glanced at living room. She knew if Figaro was there, or rather, take a nap on sofa.

_"That's what cat mostly do every day."_

_"You got it."_

Then, the girls, the nieces of Minnie, Millie and Melody running in cheerful laughter towards their aunt. In there, meet up happens.

Millie approached her aunt to ask something, before she surprised, _"Hey Aunt Minnie-,"_ she meets her aunt's boyfriend, _"Oh! Hai Uncle Mickey!"_ she greeted him, with a big smile.

_"Uncle Mickey!"_ Melody joins to greeted him.

_"Hi there lil girls!"_ Mickey cheerfully greeted them back.

_"Millie! Melody!"_ Morty and Ferdie exclaimed as finally meet their counterparts, and very good friends again, very excited!

_"Oh! Morty! Ferdie! It's been a long time! Come play with us!"_ Millie said as she took Morty's sleeve's sweater.

_"Come on! We're gonna have some fun! Right Millie?"_ Melody said, as she also took Ferdie's sleeve's sweater.

_"You betcha!"_ Millie said.

_"Okay!"_ the boys answered, as he being pulled by the girls

Minnie couldn't resist the moment of her boyfriend's nephews could play with her sweetest nieces. It's the most sweetest moment that she ever witnessed about her family, especially her nieces. Mickey glad, and grateful that his nephews become such a good friends with his girlfriend's nieces.

_"I can't say, I think they're SO adorable!"_ said Minnie, amazed about the moment of children having fun.

The sound of their cheerful laughter, is what Minnie love mostly. Knowing that they have been a great time, being playful each other, and sharing loves. That's part of her important things in her life. How about when Mickey joins her in someday they made their own family? That would be out of limit Minnie's happiness.

_"I was hoping if someday, we could make one like them,"_ Mickey said, out of his realization.

Minnie then turn around and faces him, her smile turn into smirked faces after heard his words.

_"Mickey, are you sure about what you just did said?"_ Minnie said as she leans and place her forehead at his. Starring at his eyes with smirked faces, makes him freaking out a bit.

_"Umm…"_ He gulped, nervous as she getting close on him.

_"I can't believe you just did ask me out. Especially about that,"_ She said, because he had made her down into curiosity. He takes a step back slowly, until he ended up stopped by a wall.

_"W-well, I..."_ Mickey freaking out as he tried to find a best answer. He's really dead nervousness of her. Watering his face down. She leans close and letting her nose touches his.

_"Say it-"_

_ "Hey Aunt Minnie, can we play at backyard?"_ The voice of Millie makes Minnie pulled herself away from Mickey immediately.

_"Oh, okay. Have fun!"_ she said, Millie exclaims with others, and leaving Minnie and Mickey alone.

_"Phew…"_ Mickey released a sigh of relief. Heck, he was really dead by her.

She then back to him, _"You silly,"_ Minnie said as she cares his chin. Then walk away from him, _"I'm gonna make some pancakes, and you can have taste it too."_

_"Great! i am so love every food you made,"_ He complimented her.

_"Aww, thank you,"_ She blushes a little. _"Go, have some fun at living room and watch TV. While I'm gone with pancakes,"_ She told him as she gone to the kitchen.

While the kids are playing something else at backyard, Minnie is stirring the batter. Mixing eggs, and flour. Pouring a milk on them and stir them, resulting as batter. Just in middle of mixing with that, Mickey appears and hugs her waist on back. Placing his head on her shoulder.

_"Mickey… I told you to wait on living room,"_ She said, pausing her mixing for lil bit.

_"No one can say to wait on living room if I need to hug you right now,"_ Mickey said as he hugs her tightly.

_"Aww, but please, Not now. I'm in middle of making a pancakes. You don't want it ruined right?"_ She told him, trying to get rid of him, but gently.

_"And I don't want to ruin my hugs for you. I don't care,"_ He said, still hugging her. Minnie then try to continue mixing the pancake batter on the bowl in during this situation.

_"You're made me losing a focus to make this pancakes."_

_"And I won't lose you from my hugs."_

_"Alright, whatever,"_ She sighed as rolling her eyes.

_"I won't let go. you're like a pillow to me,"_ His words makes her giggles.

_"Sugar, please."_

_"Of course, I will always be sweetest as sugar for you,"_ He said.

In quick of sudden, she clears her throat, "Sugar."

_"Oh, you asked me?"_ realized Mickey.

_"Yeah! How can I reach the sugar while you're keep hugging me like this?"_

_"Woops, sorry. Let me grab it for ya."_

_"Thank you."_

She then pour some sugar in batter and mix them all again. Everything were watched by the kids, they been sneak up and witness Minnie and Mickey were together in kitchen behind the saloon doors.

_"I never seen Aunt Minnie like that before,"_ Millie said in wonder.

_"Me too,"_ Melody added.

_"Well, that's our uncle whenever he's with your aunt hehehe,"_ Morty spit everything out before he chuckled.

_"Oh! I got an idea! We should make them more close!"_ Millie said as stood up immediately.

_"What are you going do?"_ her another-self of Millie, Melody asked in wonder.

_''We gonna make them a surprise!"_ Millie said, really excited.

_"But how do we gonna make a surprise?"_ Melody ask again.

_"Oh! I know what to do! We need to distract them away and we can continue what Aunt Minnie is making. And we'll make it more great!"_ Ferdie told the whole of greatest idea from his mind. _"We could decorate it with some something sweets and adorable!"_

_"I say, let's do it!"_ Melody excited.

_"So, what are you waiting for? Let's go!"_ Morty said

And they all rushes away from saloon doors with laughters. Meanwhile, Minnie is flip the pancake on frying pan. Mickey really don't want to let go the hugs. Minnie just sighed as she letting his boyfriend hugged her and won't let go, but at least she know if he's loved it so she lets him keep hugging her. She smells the aroma of pancakes.

_"Hmm! I think it's good one,"_ Minnie said after she sniffed the pancake.

_"You're more tasty than anything,"_ Mickey said before he kiss her neck.

_"Ahh.."_ She moaned in sensation before she quicky realize about it, _"Ah! Mickey! Stop it!"_ Making her cheek blushes.

_"Hehehe!"_ he chuckles. Can't believe he really did made her girl moaned from sensations he made.

_"You creep!"_ She grumbled. It only makes he laughs more.

Not for long, Morty harshly barge the saloon doors. Makes he pulled away from her.

_"Huh?" _Mickey gasped and turn to Morty.

_"Aunt Minnie! Please help! Ferdie did something horrible to Melody! Melody is…!"_ Morty panted as he breathing in tired.

_"What?!"_ Mickey and Minnie said at same time.

Minnie worried, but not hesitate to ask, _"What happened?"_

_"She.."_ Morty trying to explain but he's panting too much.

_ "Just spit it out!"_ she demanded him by raised her voice.

_"She's… Ugh! Just look at backyard!"_ Morty said and rushes away from the couple.

_"Hey! Wait!"_ she chase after him as Mickey joined her as well.

As Morty arrived at backyard, he just stand there at his spot.

Minnie approaches Morty to ask him with grumble face, _"Morty, they're okay right? Don't tell me if they-" _before she could finish her line, her jaw dropped in a gasp,_ "OH NO!"_ she shocked witnessing her nieces in horror.

_"OH MY GOSH!"_ shocked Mickey.

Melody's body was cut and separated her waist and torso, it was inside a box. There is blood spill on ground. Ferdie is holding a bloody saw, to let them see if he was did it. Leaving in dead shock of Minnie horrorily. Thought of something like this never be happening. But it happens.

_"Ferdie! What have you done?!" _ Mickey ask his nephew, in horror of witnessing the Melody. Until suddenly,

_"Boo!"_ Millie and Melody shows up from box.

_"What?!"_ Minnie gasped in surprise before she falls and fainted. But thankfully, Mickey catch her before she hit the ground.

_"Minnie! Minnie! What are y'all up to?!"_ Mickey yelled at the kids and immediately carries Minnie to her bedroom since it's the best place to help her, just in case.

After he laid Minnie on bed, he remove her apron away. Cares her head and her cheeks. Heck, he is really worry about her. He try to shake her body to wake her up. The kids sneakily locked the bedroom door and rushes away. Leaving them alone in bedroom.

_"Minnie, please wake up!"_ he said as he gently shake her body. He try his best as he could to help his beloved girlfriend. Cares her head and cheeks more. His attempt were no making any success. Until he decided to wrapped her neck with his arms and nuzzle her head with his. She finally open her eyes.

_"Ugh…"_ she groaned, consciously. He pulled away from her, after heard her voice, realize she's finally in conscious and he left a sigh of relief and lastly, helping her sit up.

_"Minnie! Thank goodness! You okay!"_ He said in very dead worry, as he hold her hand.

_"You're worrying too much about me," _She said, faces him_. "Was I having a nightmare?"_ she asked as she held her head with only one hand.

_"No, Minnie. You were get tricked by the kids,"_ he told her as he cares her head.

_"Kids nowadays, they went too extreme this time. They make me almost losing my heart,"_ She said, after she feel released from her worries. Hakuna matata. And then she laid back to her bed.

_"I'm so sorry about that, I will teach my nephews a lesson later. I'm promise that."_ He told her before he kissed her forehead.

_"Nah, you don't have too. i'll feel guilty about that, please… don't,"_ She sighed.

_"Okay, I'm listened to ya,"_ He sighed as he nodded at her.

_"Thanks,"_ She said, giving him a warm smile.

_"Now, that's what I love with that face,"_ He said. Making her giggles.

Then they lean close as about to connect their lips together, but she paused for a moment.

_"I feel I had forgetting something,"_ She said as trying to remember.

_"What?"_ he confused, still froze in front of her lips.

_"Something sweet…"_ she said as she try remember.

_"Sugar?"_ he randomly mentioned.

_"Maybe…"_ she replied with small voice. Then she suddenly gasped, _"THE PANCAKES!"_ makes her immediately gets up from bed and rushes to reach to her bedroom door. _"Damn it! It's locked!"_

_"What?! Oh, no! It must be the kids have idea of something again!"_ he thoughts.

_"Oh my! The pancakes! I afraid they're going to ruined!"_ she said, freaking out as she try her best to open the door. But no success, the door was locked by Millie and she holds the key. _"Millie! Melody! Open the door!"_

_"Morty! Ferdie! Unlock us from here!"_ Mickey shouted. _"Open the door!"_

_"Oh boy! This isn't good,"_ Melody said as she heard the door pounding. She then rushes inside the kitchen, _"Hey! Hurry up! They're trying to get out from there!" _Melody warned them.

_"Almost Done!"_ Millie said, as he decorated the pancake.

_"Just a little piece of cake,"_ Morty said, almost finished his job with Ferdie's help.

_"Do you have a spare keys in here?"_ Mickey asked.

_"No, all of my keys are on shelf, living room,"_ Minnie retorted, try to open the door again. _"Kids! Please, stop joking around with us!"_ she shouted again.

_"That's sucks! We're trapped here now and maybe forever,"_ He released his sigh and crossing his arms.

_"Don't said that! There must be an other way. For example, a window!"_ She said before she pull the curtains.

_"Wow… why didn't I think of that at first place already,"_ He chuckles.

_"Because everything can be happened in sudden and out of expectations,"_ She told him as she try to open the window.

_"Right,"_ He chuckles again. And he helps her open the window.

_"Umm… how are we supposed to get down?"_ confused Minnie after reached above the rooftop.

_"Oh, gosh. You're right!"_ Mickey said, then he look around and finally noticed a ladder on rooftop. _"Minnie, look! A ladder!"_

_"Thank goodness!"_ she sighed in relief.

_"You wait here, and I'll put this ladder on ground."_ he said as he slowly walking on rooftop to reach the ladder.

_"Be careful, Mickey!"_ she said, as watching him walks away.

_"I got it!"_ Mickey exclaimed after grab the ladder.

Then he proceed put the ladder on ground and places it on gutter carefully and make sure it wouldn't fall from gutter.

_"Finally! Now let's go save the pancakes!"_ she said, released her sigh after she's climbed down from rooftop with Mickey's help. And they both rushes to the main door.

_"It's done!"_ Melody exclaimed after she and the others did it with the decorated pancakes.

_"We finally did it!"_ the kids exclaimed too. Then they heard the main door open. _"Uh-oh."_

_"Hurry up! Hide the pancakes!"_ Melody said, in hurry grab a stainless steel food cover and put it to cover the pancake.

As Mickey and Minnie barge the saloon doors. They can see Morty and Ferdie are stand in front of dining table in order to hide their surprise and Melody and Millie is behind of it on other side.

_"So, what are you all up to?"_ She asked the boys, showing them her angry faces.

Without any further anymore, the boys jump out and the kids yells, _"Surprised!"_ as Melody and Millie open the food cover and show a delicious and decorated pancakes that they continue made it from Minnie. It makes Mickey and Minnie's jaw dropped as they gasped.

_"Woah.."_ surprised Mickey, glancing at the pancakes.

_"Wow!"_ Minnie exclaimed, in surprised seeing a beautiful and sweet delicious pancakes. They both come closer to the dining table.

_"You're really did this? But why? And how?"_ Mickey asked, deeply confused.

_"Well, we saw you were together and you were happy about it. So we intend to make it more happy,"_ Morty explained as he approached Minnie.

_"It was Millie's idea,"_ Ferdie added.

_''Aww… but how..?"_ Minnie asked again, repeating Mickey's questions.

_"We're pretty sneaky hehehe!"_ Melody chuckles.

_"We're distracted you away so we can take over the pancakes!"_ Millie explained to her aunt.

_"Aww you girls…"_ She smiles, she feels happy for what the kids did for her and her bae.

_"What are you waiting for? Come on! Have a bites!"_ Melody pull her aunt's arm to the dining chair on other side, and giving her a seat. The boys did same thing to their uncle.

_"Thank you so much, kids. I didn't realize you make it all out with your tricks again. You almost killed me you know. Next time, please try to not be extreme like this again, okay?"_ she told the kids, a simple warn. Not really a punishment.

_"We know! Because we love you, Aunt Minnie!"_ the nieces express it as they hugs her.

_ "I know, I love you too, my favorite nieces,"_ She return the hugs, really lovingly. _"I'm so proud of you, girls."_

_"You two ain't that bad after all,"_ Mickey said to his nephews.

_"Family knows what it's best,"_ Morty said, before turns to Ferdie, _"Right?"_

_"Right!"_ Ferdie nodded with a smile.

_"C'mere you two!"_ Mickey hugged them and pull them closer to Mickey and snuggling them. Making they can't stop laughing from their uncle.

_"It's good!"_ Minnie said after first taste of the pancakes. _"Kids, y'all did a great job today!"_

_"That's because you're the one who mixed the ingredients,"_ Millie told her the truth.

_"We're just decorating,"_ Millie added before she chuckled

_"Oh! Right,"_ She giggles after realizing she is the real one who originally making the pancakes. _"But it's so amazing."_

_ "We glad, you like it!"_ the boys said.

_"See? Told you we should make one like them,"_ Mickey whispered to her gal's ears. Makes her giggles, can't imagine he really ask her about that, again.

_"Someday."_

**The end.**

©Disney.

* * *

Trivia :

\- Mickey seems to humming a theme song of Mickey Mouse Works.

\- It's possible if Mickey help Minnie laid on couch from living room instead of her bedroom. But the story tells that they need to get distracted (far) away from kitchen.

\- During the prank incident, the kids use tomato sauces. Does it comes with smells of tomatoes too? This is where the couple didn't smelled it. Or if the smells of tomatoes weren't existed in the story.

\- The prank method was based from a movie, _Mickey's Twice Upon a Christmas_ in second segment, _Christmas: Impossible_ where Huey, Dewey and Louie having a flashback when they're make fun pranking with their uncle, Donald.

\- The ladder from rooftop is when Mickey's forgotten to put it back to Minnie's garage after fixed her hearts-wind vane.

\- Though, the story did not described much about how the decorated pancakes look liked. This is was my intention for readers to let them imagine it in their own imaginations.


End file.
